leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kalista/@comment-24496127-20170220153649/@comment-4091261-20170223041324
You're right. It doesn't make her a better champion. So I'll affirm that it doesn't make her a worse champion. is bad. I think we can all agree on that. It has potential to be interesting, it just is extremely limited in actual gameplay. By introducing a new effect on it, it does not impede on its already existing potential and it adds more potential to how it can be used well. So it overall makes it a not useless ability. ---- burst is huge. It's possible to reach it with so its potential is quite terrifying. Of course nobody cares about this in actual games cause it's nigh impossible to actually apply to a ranked game--it's even difficult to pull off in a controlled enviornment. However, 10-22 stacks is not exactly outrageous to see in games. It's quite normal actually. That's the realm of 110-732 damage. Now I don't know about anyone else, but I would say that 110 is actually pretty high when also including the fact that autoattacked the enemy 10 times. The fact that this level of damage is not outrageous to find is pretty much why Rito doesn't want to make any stronger than she is currently. As such, creating a limitation on this will lower it. Given that teamwork in terms of focusing autoattacks consistently is not all that great early on, it will lower quite a bit. I'm pulling this out of my ass, but let's say 30% of the time they attack consistently early on if it's a random group, maybe 50% of the time if they are friends, 70% if they are an organized group. That means that it's 3, 5, and 7 possible stacks respectively. Which also means that the early game burst damage is around 40 , 60 , and 80 respectively. Those numbers are not bad, given the conditions required to achieve them. As such, there is more room to throw buffs into the mix for later on. On the high end, assuming goes bonkers and gets , with the doubled application for it would grow higher. Maybe she has 30% CDR cause she got , she's gone pollo con loco. This means roughly a 70% uptime. So if 22 hits is the norm, against things like and , that would increase it to 37 hits. It this raises the bar up to 1212 . This means overall the range shifts to 40-1212 as the norm. The lower bound is pretty lame, the upper bound is pretty hilarious. Each degree of power is bounded by fairly reasonable conditions. So in the end, she isn't overall worse since the struggle can be overcome and the upper bound is pretty dang hilarious to see. ---- If she wouldn't be bad with a change for more synergy and she's not exactly good with a change for more synergy, then it's arguably neutral. Now, considering the caution Rito is taking on the matter, I would say that an arguably neutral change is actually a good thing. Given what we know from the context given by Unevent, they are struggling to see if she's too powerful or too weak. As such a clear buff or a nerf is undesirable given that they believe her state of power is, as of now, unknown. So if each side is undesirable, the only thing that is not undesirable are relatively neutral changes. Given that we are unsatisfied with her current state and desire a change, I conclude that a shift for more synergy on is a desirable change as of now. I do not imply that it is the only change that is desirable, nor do I contend that my example is the best solution out of all possible changes. I am merely including it as one of the possible desirable changes for . If anyone else has a desirable idea, it most certainly can be more effective than what I presented so feel free to share it.